Cold December night
by Seren McGowan
Summary: Christmas is the time to go back home, and Blaine knows the way by heart. Because once a Warbler, always a Warbler.  Slight Seblaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes:** I´ve made a few -big- changes because the story wasn't going where I wanted to. I wanted a one shot, but well, the more Seblaine -and the more Warblers- the better._

* * *

><p><em>They call it the season of giving; I'm here, I'm yours for the taking <em>

_They call it the season of giving; I'm here, I'm yours_

* * *

><p>It's surprising, actually, the fact that the first time that Sebastian manages to really get to Blaine is the only time when he's not trying at all.<p>

But it's Christmas. Christmas is the time when miracles can happen.

And, sometimes, they do.

Blaine enters the store and trails his gaze over the various shoppers that walk from side so side with hands full of bags and smiles filled with joy. He finally spots the guy he's been following (more like stalking, really, but he'll never say that) for nearly an hour.

When he decided to come to the mall for some late Christmas shopping, he never expected to end up following Sebastian Smythe around, watching him from afar. But there's something entrancing about the way Sebastian chooses his gifts, so carefully, studying each thing as if it were the most important thing in the world. His face lights up with joy every time he sees something he likes, and his smile grows bigger and bigger as the afternoon goes by, finally turning into night.

And that's when it happens.

"As surprisingly hot as it was having you stalk me, I think now would be a good time to stop. It's late and I'm starving" Sebastian says, stopping mid stride and turning around to look directly at Blaine, who had been following close behind.

"I..." Blaine tries to think about a believable excuse, but Sebastian is staring at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk playing in his lips, and he knows it'll be futile "I'm sorry" He says finally "I saw you and..."

"C'mon, I'll buy you dinner" Sebastian cuts in, motioning for Blaine to follow him "It's the least I can do, since you made one of my dreams come true" He smiles as Blaine raises an eyebrow, confused "I always wanted to have a stalker"

Blaine shakes his head, smiling, and begins to walk with Sebastian towards the nearest restaurant.

"That's a whole lot of presents. Do you have a lot of family over for Christmas?" Blaine asks, eyeing the various bags the other boy is carrying.

"They're for the Warblers. I spend Christmas at Dalton" Sebastian answers, simply.

Blaine stares at him blankly. And for the first time since he met Sebastian he thinks he understands something about him. There's only two reasons why someone won't go home for the holidays: You eider don't have a home to go to, or someone at home doesn't want you to go.

And that is something that he can relate to.

"We'll be spending Christmas together then" he says finally, giving Sebastian a small smile "I spend Christmas at Dalton too."

Sebastian stares at him, sea green eyes wide open in surprise, and thin lips parting slightly.

"You just can't stay away, can't you, schoolboy?"he says, regaining his composure.

Blaine laughs.

-.

It's way too early when he arrives at Dalton the day before Christmas. He wanted to leave home early to avoid arguing with his parents about the fact that he'd rather spend the holidays at his old boarding school than at a house where everyone still tries to turn him into something he's not.

The moment he steps into the great entrance hall, Blaine feels that all the tension, and the nervousness, and anger he's been holding suddenly disappear, and he relaxes for the first time in what feels like forever.

"I'm home" he whispers to no one, and his voice sounds louder and more firm and more secure than how it does outside this stone walls.

Everything looks the same as it did the last time he came. The magnificent paintings decorating the long marble corridors, the Dalton emblem embroidered with golden thread on huge standards hanging on the walls, the chandeliers, the crimson red and blue carpets...

It's too early for anyone to be up a Saturday morning. He knows for a fact that almost anyone at Dalton wakes up before ten am on weekends.

But then he hears the faintest noise. There's music coming from one of the rooms, and he has to look into at least three to realize that the sound comes from the common living room. He stays outside the closed door, listening as a hauntingly beautiful voice sings _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ on the other side.

He opens the door slowly and peaks in. He stays frozen in the doorway, as he watches Sebastian Smythe hang small red crystal balls on the huge Christmas tree that rests on the far corner of the room.

"There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well, the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow..."

Blaine has never heard Sebastian sing. Not like this, at least. His voice is low and husky like a whisper, and the way he says the words, like they mean something that's actually important, makes him wonder about all the things about Sebastian that he doesn't know.

Sebastian examines each little piece of decoration carefully before hanging them on the tree. He is smiling, and Blaine notices that it's the same smile he had at the mall, the kind of smile that makes him understand why men would kill to spend just an hour with him.

"I don't remember this place looking this beautiful last christmas" he says suddenly, and, when Sebastian turns to look at him, wide eyed and caught off ward, Blaine curses himself for breaking such a perfect moment.

"As irritatingly charming as those guys can be, I have to say, they don't know the first thing about Christmas decorations" Sebastian says, with a crooked smile.

"What's there to know?" Blaine asks, dropping his bags on a corner and walking up to the table where Sebastian has the decorations, carefully arranged by colors, shapes and types.

The taller boy stares at him for a moment, and then turns his attention back to the table and grabs a golden reindeer, lifting it up by the thin transparent thread.

"You have to wrap the garlands first" he explains, examining the tree "It makes it easier to hang the rest of the stuff. Then you have to put the lights. That's more difficult, because you have to make sure that there are lights around the whole tree. David wanted to use yellow lights, but God! Who the hell uses yellow lights for a Christmas tree? How lame is that?" Sebastian seems really concerned, and Blaine wonders how can the lights be so important "Once that is all done, you can hang the ornaments, it's easy, because all the branches are free, since the lights and the garlands are wrapped around the log"

"This seems really important to you" Blaine murmurs, as he watches Sebastian hang the reindeer on a branch, covered in what seems like false snow "This whole...Christmas thing seems to mean a lot to you."

"It means a lot" Sebastian answers, matter-of-factly, grabbing a crystal ball and walking to the other side of the tree "It's the greatest time of the year."

Blaine remains silent and stares at the ground. He needs to ask. Something in Sebastian has changed. The other day when they had dinner, he didn't try anything. No flirting, no inappropriate comments, no touching...It shouldn't bother him. Actually, he should feel relieved that the other boy has finally understood that he's not interested. But he can't help but wonder why so sudden?

"Sebastian why..." he begins, but his breath catches in his throat as Sebastian peaks from behind the tree and stares at him with the most adorable expression plastered across his handsome face.

"Why...? -he repeats, arching his eyebrows- What is it? You can ask me anything."

"Why have you stopped...eh...you know, trying to..."

"To get in your pants?"

"Well, yeah..."

Sebastian's laugh surprises him. It's not the mocking, arrogant laugh he's used to. This laugh is carefree and fun, and his eyes seem to sparkle and he wrinkles his nose, and Blaine notices for the first time that there are freckles all over it.

"It's Christmas" he says, once he's stopped laughing "There are only to things my mother taught me that make any sense. One, is never to mix alcohol and pills, because I could end up in the hospital, and two, is that no matter what, always be good on Christmas"

They stay in silence for a moment. Blaine really wants to say something. Something important, something that matches the way he's feeling, but he can't find the words. There's something about this new, Christmas filled Sebastian that keeps leaving him speechless.

"I know what I am. I know I'm not a very good person" Sebastian murmurs, dropping his gaze to the table and staring at the sparkling ornaments with a small smile "But I try, you know? Even if it's only on Christmas."

And Blaine, for the first time, sees something in Sebastian that he had never seen before. A possibility.

"Can I help you with that?" He asks, motioning to the ornaments on the table "I'm not good at it but I have the feeling that you could teach me a few things."

"In more ways than one" Sebastian adds, but laughs it off before Blaine can even begin to think of all the implications.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes:**_ _First of all, special thanks to **CJMusic, Anna** and **D Jess D**. I'm so glad you liked the changes, reading your reviews made it tottaly worth it. Also, this is a re-writing of the old first chapter, so it's very very similar, but I liked the scene with the Warblers so I just added some stuff. I hope you like it, I love to hear what you think!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing else that we will need, this Christmas<br>Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever  
>'Cos I don't wanna be alone tonight<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine stares at the ceiling of his old dorm room and his lips curve into an involuntary smile. The only thing he hears is silence, and that silence only reminds him of where he is. He's home.<p>

It's funny. He remembers the first time he came to Dalton, all broken and scared and voiceless. He remembers the fear he felt at being locked up inside a building full of boys -because boys were evil and mean and dangerous, he knew it well- But Dalton...Dalton proved him wrong.

Dalton was not just a building full of boys. Dalton was, he realized, the place where people drop all the broken toys they want to get rid of. In Dalton, those toys change, they pull themselves together.

But they never go back to the way they were before. Dalton makes them better.

Rich kids with absent parents, scared kids with troubled pasts, lonely kids unable to trust, strange kids that don't fit in, lost guys who had nowhere to belong. Dalton is the place you go when no other place will let you in. Dalton fixes what the world broke.

It fixed Blaine, and laying there on his old bed, covered with the familiar blue and crimson blankets, he wonders if it could fix Sebastian, too. Even though he's beginning think that there's really nothing to be fixed.

The nearly empty building is silent when he leaves his room. It's always silent during Christmas break, and that's the time when Blaine has always liked it the most.

As he approaches the common living room, he hears loud voices and music and laughter. He stands outside for a moment, taking it all in, and smiles.

"I have a...straight flush and a threesome."

"That's not how it's called, Sebastian" Wes points out with tired tone.

"Believe me, Sir Wesley, I know how it's called" Sebastian remarks, winking at him.

Jeff, who has spent the most part of the game trying not to laugh at Sebastian's overly sexual interpretation of poker (and every other game they've tried to play) finally can't handle it anymore and the laugh he's been holding breaks free, just in time to cut off Wes's next remark.

"Good Jeff, that's just what they needed" David says, staring at him with a raised eyebrow "Go ahead, encourage him."

Sebastian drops his cards carelessly on the floor in front of him and stretches, sighing.

"I'm tired of playing cards. Let's go sing Christmas carols or something."

Jeff stops laughing instantly, and suddenly all eyes are on Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian asks "It's Christmas!"

"Are you telling me that you'd really rather be outside on that north pole weather, singing carols for some unknown people, instead of being here by the fire pissing off Wes?" David asks, incredulous.

"Sebastian's all about Christmas" Jeff says, laying down on the floor where they're seated and folding his arms behind his head "He's even going to dress up as Santa Claus for us."

"You're not" Wes says, trying to sound serious, but failing miserably, as his lips curve into a small smile.

"Of course I'm not. My love for Christmas might be infinite and pure, but it has limits."

"If it's infinite, it means it has no limit" Wes corrects.

"Oh, Sir Weasley, if you weren't as straight as a guy can be, I'd think you're trying to provoke me on purpose just to..."

"Please don't end that sentence" Wes cuts him off, mortified.

Jeff and David exchange a look and they both break into laughter, ignoring Wes's murderous glance.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sebastian asks, changing the topic completely "Shouldn't you be at some fancy English castle or something?"

"I thought that they must have filled you in by now" Blaine says with a chuckle, entering the room and siting on the floor besides David "Welcome to the Dalton Christmas club, Sebastian Smythe"

Sebastian crooks his head slightly to the side and stares at him with questioning eyes.

"We always stay for Christmas" Jeff explains, sitting back up and glancing at Sebastian "Call us a cliché, but we have nowhere to go."

"My father forbids me to go home for Christmas if I don't get top grades in all my classes, and I got an A in math" Wes shrugs.

"My mother is spending Christmas in Cabo with her new boyfriend" David adds, as if it's the most normal thing.

"My parents simply don't want me home for Christmas, you know, with all that coming out of the closet drama and everything" Jeff smiles slightly, glancing briefly at the fire burning in the fireplace.

¨I'm a little like Jeff" Blaine shrugs "My parents keep trying to cure my gayness by inviting random girls to dinner, trying to make me learn mechanics, and making me talk to a shrink. It's already taking all my strength to stand it during the rest of the year, I really can't deal with it on the holidays."

"That's karma" says a voice from the door "That's what you get for leaving us, Anderson" Thad crosses the room carrying a big black bag, and kneels before the giant Christmas tree that rests in the corner, illuminated with hundreds of little color lights "But I got you a present anyway"

The boys laugh, then Blaine turn to Sebastian and raises and eyebrow.

"What's your story? You can't join the Christmas club without a good story"

"My father has forbidden me to spend Christmas with my mum in France, and I'd rather stay here than spend it with him and bimbo number three" Sebastian says, as he watches Thad carefully arrange boxes of presents under the tree.

"I vote in favor" David raises a hand and looks at his team mates "Who else votes in favor of accepting Sebastian Smythe in our very private club?"

"God" Wes whispers, half laughing, watching as the boys raise their hands, and raising his own "It would actually be funny if it wasn't so sad."

Laughter fills the room, and, for a second, all of them forget the real reason why they're staying: someone out there believes that there's something wrong with them.

But there's nothing wrong with them while they're in Dalton.

A female voice rises suddenly, and the laughter stops, because, aside from Madmoiselle the french teacher and Miss Lawry from english, there are no woman in Dalton. And this is not even the voice of a woman, it's the voice of a girl.

"I knew Dalton would be full of Christmas spirit" the voice exclaims, exited "You never disappoint me, Warblers."

"Well, if it isn't our very own Santa Baby!" Jeff jumps up and runs to hug the blonde girl standing by the door, spinning her around.

"Don't call her that!" Wes demands, standing up too and glaring at him "It sound's trashy."

"Oh Wesley dear!" the girl exclaims, smiling brightly as she walks up to him and gives him a soft peck on the lips "Don't be so uptight, it's Christmas!"

"We were wondering when were you going to come, Mel" David greets, standing up too, followed by Sebastian.

"We have a new member of the Dalton Christmas club this year" Thad adds, standing next do Sebastian "And the prodigal son has returned home"

Mel hugs both David and Thad at the same time, and then stands before Sebastian, studying him with bright green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"So you are Sebastian..." she begins, taking in the sharp features, bright green-blue eyes and crooked smile "Why didn't anyone tell me how gorgeous he was?" she asks, pretending to be offended.

"I have no idea who you are and I like you already" Sebastian's smile widens, and he leans in to kiss Mel's cheek slightly "I'm enchanted to meet you, Santa Baby."

He ignores Wes's death glare and focuses on Mel's flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes instead.

"Melissa is Wes's girlfriend. Dalton's very own first lady" explains Thad, returning to arrange his gifts under the tree.

"You are all adorable" Melissa chimes, smiling brightly and staring at Sebastian "And you, Sebastian, I can see why lovely Kurt's afraid of you, you are a charmer."

"The last thing he needs is you encouraging him" Blaine stares at her with false offense, but she simply looks back at him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm still mad at you for leaving us, Blaine" she says, pouting "But I bought a gift for you too"

Blaine smiles as the girl throws herself into his arms, laughing, and kisses him on the cheek, leaving a bright pink lipstick mark.

The boys laugh, and Melissa turns to grab Wes's arm and pulls him towards the door.

"Come on Wesley, you have to help me with my gifts, Lawrence had to go pick up mum and couldn't help me bring them up."

As Wes follows Melissa out of the room, Sebastian lets out a loud whistle.

"Damn that Wes, he had me fooled."

"Yeah, right?" adds David with a laugh, as he returns to his position sitting on the floor by the fire "The first time Melissa showed up here it was quite a shock for all of us."

"She's like a real life Barbie" Jeff sits on the velvet sofa and snuggles against the cushions "And, she comes every Christmas to bring presents for the Warblers."

"If it were any other time of the year, I'd definitely make a move on her." Sebastian smirks.

"As against that as I am, I have to ask, what's a matter with this time of the year?" asks Thad, looking up from his already perfectly arranged boxes.

Sebastian looks offended, as he lets himself fall on the couch next to Jeff.

"Sebastian is a good guy on Christmas" Blaine explains, before Sebastian can answer "As surprising as that sounds"

"You have the most messed up morals" David sighs, glancing at Sebastian and shaking his head.

It's actually fun helping Mel arrange her enormous pile of gifts. Blaine reads all the names written in glittery pink and smiles as he remembers his first Christmas at Dalton. He didn't even know her back then, but when he woke up in Christmas morning there was a gift with his name written in glittery pink, too. And he left, and now he's back, and there's still a gift with his name on glittery pink letters.

It's like is he never left, and, standing there, watching Sebastian laugh with a joy he thought he was not capable of feeling, as he jokes with the guys who were once -still are- his family, Blaine wishes that things could be like this forever.

Because it's Christmas, and in Christmas you can wish all you want.

He doesn't think of Kurt until he opens his own bag of gifts and they all start to put them under the tree next to the rest. He stares at the gift Kurt gave him and something like guilt starts to take over him. He shouldn't be this happy when his boyfriend -who he loves- is so far away. He shouldn't be staring mesmerized as other boy's sea green eyes light up with glee and wanting so badly to make him laugh. He shouldn't be wishing he had never left this place that makes him feel like he can do whatever he wants, that he can be whoever he wants to be.

"Where's Nick?" Melissa asks suddenly, snapping Blaine out of his reverie "He's the only one missing from the Christmas club"

"He left all his christmas shopping for the last day, as usual" says Jeff, shrugging "He's a little down because he though that he was going home for the holidays, but his parents decided to go visit his sister in Europe instead."

There's a silence in the room for a moment, and even though no one says it, they all think the same; don't ever get your hopes up.

"I bet we can think of something to cheer him up" Blaine says, pushing all the guilt and thoughts of Kurt into a far corner of his mind and letting the warmth of the fire and the familiar feeling of belonging sooth his worries.

"I bet he'd love to sing Christmas carols" Sebastian insists.

"God, Sebastian, you never give up, don't you?" David asks, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian smiles, and his eyes somehow find Blaine's, who doesn't even try to look away.

"Never"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank all of you who alerted and favourited this story, and, most of all, say thanks to **Amy-Star**, who is awesome, and also reviewed. I know Secastian is starting to sound a little (a lot) OCC, but it's supposed to be Christmas, and I just wanted that to mean something. He'll be back to his normal self, don't worry!_

* * *

><p><em>So please just fall in love with me this Christmas <em>

* * *

><p>There's something about Sebastian.<p>

There's something about his bright sea green eyes and his tousled morning hair and his ginger man printed pajamas.

There's something about the way his long fingers play with the red and golden ribbons, turning them into beautiful bows.

There's something about the way he sings Christmas carols softly to himself, with a husky voice that speaks of too much alcohol and too much smoke.

There's something about the way his smile grows and his eyes sparkle every time he finishes wrapping a gift, placing it delicately under the tree.

There's something about the way he...enjoys everything, without holding back. Whether is Christmas or going out to a bar or dancing, Sebastian always enjoys himself the most he can.

Watching him, Blaine begins to realize that he wants that, too.

"It's the third time already that I catch you spying on me, Anderson. I'm beginning to let my mind wonder..."

Blaine comes back to reality and focuses on Sebastian, who is now staring at him from his place on the floor by the fireplace, surrounded by wrapping paper, stickers, ribbons and various gifts.

"I bought Wes a new hammer for the Warbler sessions, with Dalton's emblem engraved on the front. Do you think he'll like it?" Sebastian asks, examining the small wooden hammer carefully.

"That's...that's very sweet of you" Blaine answers, unable to hide his surprise, as he walks to sit on the floor in front of Sebastian "He'll love it"

The Warbler raises his eyes to him with a broad smile.

"I love buying Christmas presents" he says, as he goes back to wrapping "The way people's faces lit up when they get something they particularly like."

"Did you buy something for all of them?" Blaine asks, staring at the bags and the pile of already wrapped gifts that surround Sebastian.

"Yes. It took me a long time, because since I know them from a literally short time, it was difficult to find something that would suit each of them. David was particularly challenging, because he's so quiet about the things he likes, but after weeks of investigation I finally found out that, in all his logical and pragmatic mind, he's a sucker for mythological creatures. I bought him like a huge dictionary that talks about Krakens and Chimeras and..."

"Wait" Blaine cuts him off, raising a hand "You_ investigated_? Did you do this for all of your gifts?"

Sebastian shakes his head and shrugs.

"Some were easier than others. Nick, for example, made a Christmas list. But the difficult ones are the best ones, because they make you really break your head, and at the end, when they open it, you see that it was worth all the trouble."

Blaine just stares at him, dumfounded.

Of all the people he would have expected to be up at 8am on December 24th, lovingly wrapping gifts he spent weeks (maybe even months) searching for, Sebastian Smythe would have been the last person on the list. Hell, he wouldn't even have been on the list.

But here he was.

"I got something for you too" Sebastian smiles slightly, and Blaine is still getting used to this wide smile, so different from his usual smirks "It's under the tree already"

Blaine crawls towards the tree, and the bright blue cashmere carpet is soft and warm under his hands. He had almost forgotten just how everything at Dalton feels so good, so welcoming, so..._perfect_.

When he finally reaches the tree he has to look through several packages until he finds a thin large box wrapped in green with his name written on a bright Santa Claus sticker.

Sebastian's letter is sharp, but delicate, slightly inclined to the side, but with no embellishments whatsoever, so different from Blaine's messy, rounded handwriting.

"You're a real master of wrapping" he murmurs, as a tender smile curves his lips.

He looks back at Sebastian, who is tying one of the ribbons into a bow, with pursed lips and wrinkled nose and a look of total concentration in his eyes, and, for the first time in a long time, Blaine finds himself wishing.

_I want this to last forever._ He thinks, and if he has said it out loud, it seems that Sebastian hasn't heard him.

This moment, here, sitting on the soft carpet under the huge Christmas tree, watching the most handsome guy on the world hum a Christmas song while he wraps gifts by the fire, surrounded by the familiar stone walls and ancient paintings and the crimson and blue standards, is the most at home Blaine has felt since the moment he left Dalton, almost a year ago.

Who was he kidding? He knew coming back for the holidays was going to be hard, but now he realizes that it was not coming what was hard. Leaving is going to be the hard part. It was already difficult enough the first time. He doesn't think he'll be able to make it through the second.

"You're awfully quiet. Something on your mind?" Sebastian asks, crawling up to him to leave another present under the tree.

Blaine stares at him, silently, taking on his features. They are very close, so close, that if he moved a little they could touch. And he wants to move so badly.

"You really care about them, don't you? About the Warblers, I mean" He says instead, looking away, dropping his gaze to the gifts.

He has to stop looking at him. He knows he has to, because he being here staring at Sebastian and feeling his stomach tighten every time the other boy smiles is just wrong. Because he has a boyfriend and he loves him and...

"I guess I do" Sebastian admits, smiling slightly, breaking his train of though "I never had too many friends before." He laughs "Not surprising, I know. I think I'm not used to people just...caring, you know? Without asking for anything in return"

"I do" Blaine blurts out, before he can think, and Sebastian's eyes suddenly widen, focusing on him "I care"

Sebastian doesn't answer, he looks petrified, almost scared, and Blaine curses himself for being so blunt. Now that he was beginning to open up, there he goes and screws it all with just two words...But then Sebastian speaks, it's almost a whisper, but it's enough for Blaine to hear.

"I'm not very good with feelings, and I know I'm an asshole half the time. I just don't know how to deal with this...things. I might not show it the right way, or, at all, really, but... I care, too."

He goes back to wrapping almost instantly and Blaine just stays there, staring at him with mouth half open and wide eyes, and then the most random thought crosses his mid.

_I could fall in love with you._

And it scares the hell out of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes:** Well..here it is. The end. I'm actually happy with how it turned out. I have a feeling I'll be writing more about Sebastian. I can't help it, I just fell in love (and who wouldn't, after Smooth Criminal?) Thank you so much for all the alerts and favourites, and most of all, thanks to** Amy-Star, GoDance45, vampirefairy09 **and **Charlotte,** who reviewed last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I did!_

* * *

><p>"We missed you"<p>

Blaine tears his gaze away from the center of the room, where David, Sebastian, Thad, Nick, Jeff and a bunch of other guys who stayed are jumping to the music, pretending to dance, and looks at Wes, who is now standing beside him, leaning against the wall.

"Did you get mad at me when I left?" he asks, but he doesn't really want to hear the answer.

Wes smiles slightly.

"We had to call a meeting of the Fight Club just to take out all the anger, pretending our opponents were you."

Blaine remains silent, because even tough he knows Wes is not trying to make him heel guilty, he does anyway. He's been feeling guilty for a long time now.

"I want to come back" His voice sounds foreign to him, like it's someone else's "I don't want to leave"

"It's just the nostalgia talking. I get it. This is my last year and I fear the moment I have to leave. We all do. This place has been home for all of us."

"And I left it behind to follow a boy. I left you guys behind. I think I never apologized for that."

Wes loos at him, and it's the same look he gave him when he first arrived to Dalton. A look that seems to say "It seems horrible now, but it will get so much better." And it was true that one time and Blaine feels like it's true now, too. Because Wes always knows best, everyone knows that.

"I'm sorry" He says "I'm sorry I left you guys"

"Don't be sorry. We will all leave at some point. You were just the first one."

"But" A cheery drunken voice chimes in "None of us are leaving now. Come dance with us!"

Thad grabs Blaine and Wes's arms and leads them to the improvised dance floor, where the other guys are now trying to improvise a choreography to the Christmas song that bursts from the speakers.

Blaine looses himself in the carefree feeling of being a Warbler again, and forgets that he's not. The music fills the room and it's snowing outside and all the boys that have nowhere to go are dancing and laughing, and drinking, and forgetting that they have nowhere to go.

"Merry Christmas!" Sebastian screams, so he can be heard over the music, as he jumps onto of a table and begins to sing _Extraordinary Merry Christmas _at the top of his lungs.

The other Warblers join in, and Blaine takes Sebastian's hand when he offers it to help him onto the table. When the first lyrics comes out of his lips, he feels it. It all comes rushing back to him. He hears the cheers of the other guys, he sees the looks of joy and adoration on their faces and he feels it. The power, the joy, the feeling that he is someone, that is important, that he can do anything he wants.

He doesn't know how was he able to live without it.

"You will always be a Warbler, Blaine!" David yells at him, as if guessing his thoughts.

"Always!" Blaine yells back smiling.

_Always._

"What on earth gave you the idea that a Kamasutra book would be a good gift for me?"

Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"You cannot imagine how hard it was for me to get it"

Sebastian laughs.

"I would have killed to see the look on your face when you had to go to the cashier with it."

Blaine passes a hand through his hair and looks away.

"It will haunt me forever."

They are the last ones left in the room. The others have already gone to sleep, gifts and hugs have been exchanged and promises of coming back as soon as he can have been made. He should go to sleep, too, because he has to go home early in the morning, but he just can't bring himself to get up from the floor where they're seated.

"Thank you for the bow ties" he says, smiling as he stares at the box of expensive, bright colored bow ties that lies beside him "No one has never given me bow ties"

"But you wear bow ties all the time" Sebastian crooks his head to the side.

"Yeah, I do" He looks at Sebastian, and the other boy has his eyes fixed on him " This...this means a lot to me, Sebastian. This days have meant a lo to me. So thank you."

Sebastian smiles slightly and stares at the clock that hangs over the fireplace.

"It's almost midnight. Christmas is almost over."

Blaine's stomach tightens. He knows what it means.

"When we see each other again you'll be the same jerk you were before this all happened."

"It's better that way" Sebastian says, shrugging "I have the feeling that this days have made you forget who I am"

"Why is it better to be a jerk than to be...like this? You're good at being good, Sebastian."

Sebastian laughs, and it's a humorless, bitter laugh Blaine hasn't heard in quite some time.

"But I'm better at being bad. It's always been that way."

"Why play his...Jekyll and Hyde game? Why make it so difficult? It could be so easy..."

"Have you ever heard of a story worth telling that was easy?"

Blaine sighs and looks away. It shouldn't bother him. He knew from the beginning that Sebastian was bad news, and yet somehow this days he had demonstrated just how different he could be from all Blaine though he was. And Blaine is the kind of stupid who simply can't give up, once they've seen the good in someone.

"You could write a different kind of story. You are an amazing person, Sebastian."

Sebastian stares at him with wide eyes and the strangest look on his face. He seems too taken aback to speak, and his lips part and close several times before he can actually say something.

"It's the first time someone says something like that to me"

Blaine looks at him. Really looks at him for what seems like he first time ever, and finally understands.

"That's your problem" He says in a whisper "You think too lowly of yourself. All the things you do, throwing yourself around, making people hate you...You're so much better than that."

"Yeah, because you know me so well" Sebastian's gaze instantly hardens, and, with one last glance at the clock, he stands up "Christmas is over. Don't think about it too much. I'm not a lost little boy who you need to rescue. I just really like Christmas. And you don't have to worry, I'll stop trying to ruin your relationship." He shots Blaine a crooked smile before turning around to leave "It'll be my good deed for the new year."

Blaine stares at him as he walks to the door, and, for a moment, he feels an urge he can't fight. He stands up as fast as he can, and before he knows what he's doing, he has crossed the room and his lips meet Sebastian's in a crushing kiss.

The world stops for a second. He stops breathing. All he can hear is the pounding of his heart. All he can feel are Sebastian's smooth lips moving against his own.

It's over almost instantly, and they're both left panting and staring at each other with clouded eyes.

"I'll take my chances" Blaine whispers "Don't give up on me just yet"

Sebastian watches him leave hurriedly, dumbfounded. He leans his back against the doorframe and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, When he opens them, he sees there's something hanging above his head.

Mistletoe.

* * *

><p><em>...so kiss me on this cold December night.<em>


End file.
